DBZ: The Ultimate Warrior
by The Potara Fusion
Summary: Set within an alternate timeline, this story begins with Vegetto's absorption into Majin Buu and details the adventures of Gogeta as his own being! This story serves as the background for my RPG version of the fusion, so read if you're interested! :D
1. Chapter 1: Belly of the Beast

_Set within an alternate timeline, the Z-Fighters find themselves in peril once again. In a desperate measure to defeat the monster known as Majin Buu, Goku and Vegeta have put aside their differences and fused into one warrior: Vegetto. But now, that fused warrior has allowed himself to be absorbed by the monster in order to rescue their loved ones. Leaving the Earth and the universe to the mercy of Majin Buu, Vegetto sets off on his journey to find and save the others from Buu's grasp._

Can the fusion save the remaining Z-Fighters? Or does the job call for a new warrior?

Find out in another exciting chapter of Dragon Ball Z!

Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, and all of its characters are owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, and Akira Toriyama. I own nothing except for some OCs I might invent later on in the story! :D

* * *

**Chapter 1: Belly of the Beast**

A blinding light had finally died down from around a lone figure floating high in the sky, and the world fell silent. Buu remained still for a moment, his excitement rendering him speechless for a few moments.

The monster then finally broke out into a fit of glee, sporadically flailing his arms and legs in triumph.

"YES YES YES! I DIDIT,I DIDIT,I DIDIT,I DIDIT!"

He then randomly shot his middle finger into the sky, laughing in delight.

"TAKE THAT LOSER! AHAHAHAHAHA!"

Buu then began to grunt, chanting as he pounded his chest.

"MA-JIN-BUU, BIG-BAD-BUU! BYE BYE, LOUD MOUTH!"

The monster then shot out in a dash, coming close to the ocean water and skipping merrily across the sea as he continued his thunderous laughter.

* * *

Inside the monster's body, the loud laughter rang out two times in volume, reaching out towards almost every body part. A small, bright yellow speck fell down from the webs of veins covering almost every inch of the monster's insides.

It soon came to a halt, landing on a squishy red vein covered organ that was almost ten times large then the light. Encased inside was none other than the Potara fusion, Vegetto, who rose to his feet and glanced around.

"Ew! Doesn't get any more disgusting than this!"

Vegetto then glanced over his shoulder, grunting in annoyance as he stuck both index fingers into his ears.

"Give me a break! Ah fruitcake, it's bad enough to be in here but to have to endure that ridiculous laughter of his..."

Vegetto then smirked, glancing down at the thin layer of energy covering his entire body.

"On the bright side, the barrier did the trick! He hasn't been able to turn me into Buu goo!"

The Potara fusion sighed, glancing around.

"Well...I'd better get busy. Find a way out of the place won't be a picnic..."

Vegetto glanced down towards the ground, reaching out with his sense of ki.

"The others are still in here somewhere...I can feel it..."

He glanced over his shoulder.

"But where?"

* * *

Holding the crystal ball in both hands, the Elder Kai chuckled in delight as it showed an image of Vegetto standing within the innards of Buu.

"I don't believe it! He actually got sucked in on purpose! What a guy!"

Kabito Kai nodded, grinning.

"He wanted to rescue the others before he annihilated Majin Buu! He's fantastic!"

The Elder Kai kept his attention on the ball, regaining control over his composure.

"Let's just hope his plan doesn't backfire..."

* * *

The yellow energy barrier then began to lower, leaving Vegetto completely exposed to the magical workings of Majin Buu's body. The Potara fusion sighed heavily, but then blinked in confusion at the sudden blue surge of waves floating around him.

A bright light then engulfed the fusion, and two separate beings shot out from each side of the circular light itself. Slamming into opposite ends of the red plan, Goku and Vegeta stared at each other in bewilderment once the light had faded away.

Goku sat upright, his eyes wide in confusion while Vegeta glanced down at his white gloves.

"I...I don't get it. Why did our bodies separate once we let the barrier down?"

Vegeta grunted.

"How would I know?"

Goku blinked in confusion, fumbling with the Potara earring on his left ear.

"How bizarre. I was told that once you and I were joined together by these earrings, we could never separate..."

Vegeta nodded.

"Well then, I guess we lucked out. I'm me and you're you, Kakarot, and that's just the way I like it, so there!"

Goku frowned, watching Vegeta take off the earring on his right ear.

"Hey! Put that back on! The only way we're going to defeat Buu is by fusing together! So we need to keep these earrings on!"

Vegeta grunted in annoyance, turning his attention to Goku.

"Did you forget about the little problem with these earrings, Kakarot? Here, I'll demonstrate it for you..."

The small prince then placed the earring back onto his ear, before promptly crossing his arms.

"Well, do you see it?"

Goku raised an eyebrow, missing the point.

"I don't get it..."

"WE AREN'T FUSING TOGETHER, YOU IMBECILE!"

Goku narrowed his eyes.

"Well, Buu's magic is probably interfering with the earrings abilities so we'll just have to find another way!"

Vegeta huffed, glancing away.

"Oh sure. There must be over nine thousand ways for us to fuse, Kakarot. It's really no big deal..."

Goku grinned, snapping his fingers together.

"I got it! We can do the fusion dance!"

Vegeta blinked, surprised that there was actually another way to fuse.

"There's a...fusion...dance?"

Goku nodded.

"It's a simple technique, but we have to harmonize our spiritual energies or it won't work."

Vegeta raised an eyebrow, remaining silent as Goku continued.

"Our power levels have to be exactly the same. We also have to move in perfect sync. Your posture has to mirror mine."

Vegeta blinked in disbelief.

"My what?"

Goku grinned, stepping back.

"Don't worry, I'll show you! It's not that complicated..."

Vegeta's eyes went wide, watching Goku prepare to move into the first position of the dance.

"It's kinda like a cross between traditional fighting stance and water ballet...except without the water..."

Vegeta's eyes nearly popped out of his head.

"BALLET?"

Goku sighed.

"Just watch for a second. It's easier to show you then to explain it."

The Saiyan then connected his heels together and squatted down slightly, extending both arms to his right. He then shuffled his feet, moving towards the left as he pulled his arms over his head in a half circle and came to a halt when the arms where on his left side.

"Now, think of two rivers flowing towards one another that become narrower and narrower the closer they get to each other."

Goku then brought his extended arms around out in front of him, moving them back to their original starting position at the right but with balled up fists. He then rose up to his full height, bringing out his right knee over his left leg.

"Note the opposing position of knee and arms!"

He then leaned towards the left, planting both feet onto the ground and holding out both index fingers above and below his head.

"The two rivers converge at two single points. The points give way under the pressure, and the rivers flood into each other and become one."

Vegeta's head grew twice it size, flailing his arms in disbelief.

"YOU'RE INSANE! I'M NOT POSING LIKE THAT!"

Goku frowned, moving back into his normal stance.

"Why, what's wrong? C'mon, this is the only other way to fuse."

Vegeta clenched his fists, grunting angrily.

"We're warriors, Kakarot, not ballerinas!"

Goku then raised an eyebrow, placing his hands on his hips.

"Well, so what if it looks a little funny? It's the end result we're concerned with."

He grinned.

"Besides, we're practically all alone in here. No one's going to see us!"

Vegeta then huffed, turning his attention away from Kakarot.

"No. It's bad enough to do that stupid dance, but I'd rather die then be stuck with you for eternity. We can free the others without fusing together, and that's that!"

Goku nodded.

"It wouldn't be easy, that's for sure. But the fusion from the dance itself only lasts for thirty minutes, so why don't we just fuse together, and let our fusion take care of saving the others and finishing off Buu? Unlike the earrings, it won't last forever."

Vegeta glanced back to Goku, the amount of thought being put into the plan being clear on his expression. The small prince then grunted in his usual way of approving things, nodding curtly.

"Alright, I'll do the stupid dance..."


	2. Chapter 2: A New Warrior

**Thanks for the reviews, everyone! I really appreciate the feedback, and I'm glad you like my work! :D  
**

**Now, onto the next chapter!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 2: A New Warrior**

Two distinct white auras lit up the open red plane that the Saiyans stood on. Belonging to Goku and Vegeta, the two had powered up slightly in order to match each other both in power and in posture. The auras soon faded away as Goku spoke.

"Remember, Vegeta. One body, one mind, one soul. Let's do it!"

Vegeta glared back at Goku, grunting. The two then immediately began to first step of the dance, shuffling their feet closer towards each other.

"Fuuuuu..."

Moving into the second step of the dance, the two Saiyans moved in perfect sync. They mirrored each other's posture, rising up to their full height.

"-sion!"

The two then leaned into one another, connecting both of their index fingers together.

"Ha!"

In response, a bright blue light soon expanded out from the connected fingers, staying true to Goku's analogy and pulling both Saiyans into a large, circular glow. The light continued to shine brilliantly inside Buu's innards, with no trace of Goku or Vegeta.

The light began to finally die down, slowly fading away to reveal it's intended creation. Gogeta sighed in relief, glancing down at his arms with a grin.

* * *

"Alright! I was a little worried that this idea wouldn't work, but luckily it did!"

Kabito Kai's grin widened, having watched the entire spectacle from the crystal ball.

"Brilliant! Using the fusion dance in order to form a temporary fusion in order to save the others and finish Buu! Those two are really something else!"

The Elder Kai kept his arms crossed as he sat cross legged in front of the crystal ball with narrowed eyes.

"Something isn't right about this plan. Look closely."

The Elder pointed at the ball, causing Kabito Kai to blink in confusion. The young Kai studied Gogeta for a moment, finding no distinct flaws or problems, and turned back to the Elder in confusion.

"What? I don't see it."

The Elder sighed.

"When the Metamorans created the fusion dance, they somehow managed to implement a strict dress code to any creation from the technique. No matter who is fusing together, they will always wear that same black vest with those white pants and black shoes."

The old Kai rubbed his chin before continuing.

"It also creates an entirely different fusion from the Potara earrings, meaning this new warrior isn't Vegetto."

Kabito Kai furrowed his brow.

"Well, does it really matter that it isn't Vegetto? He's still a Goku and Vegeta fusion, and that's what we want right?"

The Elder Kai huffed.

"You haven't been listening to a word I've said, have you? If you open your ears and your eyes, then you might be able to tell me why this new fusion is still wearing the Potara earrings even though the fusion dance has a strict dress code to it!"

Kabito Kai blinked, turning his attention back to the ball. True to the Elder's word, Gogeta had both of the earrings his fusees were wearing on each of his ears, even though he was wearing the Metamoran outfit.

"Oh you're right! But the Potara earrings create Vegetto, and this isn't him!"

The Elder Kai grunted in annoyance, nodding.

"That's what I said. Now, if you can control yourself, perhaps we can focus on what this means and if it's a good or bad thing."

Kabito Kai sighed heavily, nodding.

"Yes, sir."

* * *

Gogeta glanced around for a moment, scratching the back of his head.

"Well, I'd better hurry. Buu could blow up the planet any minute now..."

The fusion then began to walk forward, leaving the red plane behind as he stepped onto a narrow, dark blue pathway. Spanning for what seemed like miles, Gogeta cringed as he plugged his nose.

"Woah! It really stinks in here. I must be by the bowels or something..."

He then blinked, feeling a tug on his left foot. The fusion yelped, watching as his foot began to sink into ground itself, like quicksand.

"Ah! What is this?"

Gogeta desperately began to pull on his leg, his panicked state become worse at the sight of his other leg sinking into the ground. Trapped by the blue goo, the fusion could do nothing as it rapidly engulfed him in its slimy properties.

For a moment, all Gogeta could see was darkness. However, the rush of wind and the approaching orange light from below indicated that he was actually falling down, and he cried out as he plunged into a bright orange colored sea of liquid with a loud "plunk".

Gogeta's expression clearly showed his digust with the situation, quickly swimming up to the top in order to breathe air. He coughed, pulling himself onto a massive piece of chocolate and rose to his feet.

The fusion furrowed his brow in disgust, glancing around. The orange sea was filled with occasional pieces of sweets and cake, serving as small islands.

"Well, now I know where the horrible smell is coming from. Look at this place, doesn't he eat anything besides sweets? Kami, he's worse than a child; this is revolting! Not a single piece of meat in here..."

Gogeta's eyes then widened, a loud swirling noise catching the fusion's attention. Not far from the piece of chocolate he was standing on, a large swirling vortex began to form in the orange sea, sucking in the disgestive liquid and every piece of food on it.

"Great galaxy! If I know my anatomy, that leads straight for the southern exit!"

Gogeta yelped, flailing his arms at the sudden impact to his makeshift ship. A few pieces of cake had slammed into the chocolate, threatening to tip over and sandwich the fusion into the chocolate island. Catching each piece with both hands, Gogeta narrowed his eyes as he tried to think of a plan.

"No! I will not suffer the same fate as cream filling!"

Before his mind could come up with a plan, a third piece of cake toppled over onto the other side of the chocolate island, springboarding Gogeta high into the air. The fusion cried out as he plunged back into the orange liquid, landing deep within the depths of the digestive liquid. Having been able to keep his composure without the current carrying him away, Gogeta glanced around for a moment, before turning his attention to the squishy wall in front of him.

A devilish smirk grew on his face, having come up with a plan in order to escape from Buu's digestive system, and he extended an open palm out at the wall. Forming a bright yellow ki blast at the end, Gogeta shot the energy attack forward, creating a massive explosion and blowing an open hole inside Buu's stomach.

* * *

Buu suddenly keeled over in mid air, clutching his stomach in pain.

"Ahhh..ugh...indigestion! Must've been the meat I ate..."

His eyes narrowed, growling in annoyance.

"Darn him! Even going down, he's a royal pain! Soon, he'll be like dog crap you wipe off your shoe!"

* * *

Gogeta kept his eyes narrowed as he let himself be taken by the current flowing out of the next open exit inside of Buu's stomach, falling out of the waterfall that ensured. The fusion bounced around against the squishy organs, yelping at the impacts before finally catching his balance and landing on his feet.

"I should really be more discreet down here. Otherwise Buu might figure out that I'm still alive..."

The fusion the lept forward, dashing through the inside of Buu. He glanced over his shoulder, noticing a faint buzzing noise loudly radiating from all around him, blinking in confusion.

"What's that noise?"

Having decided to land to focus his attention a little better, Gogeta frown as his feet connected with the squishy plane. The buzzing increased in pitch, unnerving Gogeta.

The fusion grunted, leaning forward from a sudden impact on his back. A green, droplet like substance and connected to his back, and Gogeta promptly reached over and took hold of the squishy almost liquid like parasite.

After he tossed the substance away, however, another droplet shot forward, landing on his chest. Having come out of no where, hundreds of more droplets began to pile onto the fusion, forming into a thick and pasty goo that covered his entire body except for his face.

"Gah! Get off of me!"

No matter how hard he struggled, however, the goo remained stuck to him. He then yelped, being thrown off balance as a powerful shockwave shook the entire ground from underneath him. A large humph in the ground began to grow in length, the work of something tunneling from underneath the fusion.

Gogeta's eyes widened in horror, watching as a massive worm shot up from under the ground and barred it's sharp yellow teeth.

"That worm must be communicating with this squishy goo. I have to get it off now!"

The fusion continued to squirm and lash out, trying to be rid of the green slime as the worm lunged towards him with full force.

* * *

_As Gogeta struggles to get free, the jaws of death are about to close on him. Will the fusion be able to escape?_

_Find out next time, on Dragon Ball Z!_


	3. Chapter 3: Holding Out For A Hero

_Thanks for you reviews, Antoinette Castellan and Chimera prime! I'm glad you like the story so far, and I really appreciate the feed back! :D_

_Now, onto the next chapter!**  
**_

* * *

**Chapter 3: Holding Out For A Hero**

Letting out a thunderous roar, Gogeta's aura exploded outward from his base, expanding into a medium sized explosive wave. The green slime began to vaporize at the touch of the deadly yellow ki, and the blast forced the worm up into the air from its power.

The fusion then sighed heavily, letting his arms drop to his sides as he watched the worm collapse onto the ground.

"Well, so much for discreet. Buu probably knows I'm down here by now..."

* * *

Buu's eyes widened, feeling the sudden sharp pain coming from his lower abdomen. He cried out, clutching his stomach and keeling forward.

"What is going on? That fool shouldn't be causing that much of a problem down there!"

The villain's eyes widened, pondering on that thought for a few moments.

"Unless...that was his goal all along. He _wanted_ me to absorb him. So he could save the others!"

Buu narrowed his eyes in frustration, clenching his fists together.

"Not if I have anything to say about it!"

The pink monster then slowly descended onto a lone pillar of rock high above the ground, lowering his arms to his sides. He shifted his gaze to the ground, and he remained completely still as he delved into his own body.

* * *

Gogeta skipped forward, leaping over the worm's tail to his right in order to move deeper into the monster's body. However, he came to a halt at the sound of a deep rumble coming from within a small, black cove, his vision limited to the darkness.

The loud rumbling continue to increase in volume, warning the fusion that another form was approaching him. Gogeta narrowed his eyes, quickly moving into a defensive stance in preparation for whatever was heading his way.

His eyes then widened in horror, reeling back and screeching at the sight of another massive worm looming over him. It roared, looming over the fusion with a threatening snarl for a few moments, before suddenly veering off to the fusion's left.

"YOU HURT MY BIG BROTHER!"

Gogeta fell to the ground anime style, shocked by the worm's reaction. The worm itself came to a halt over the its duplicate, resting its head on top of the other's.

"Oh no, Flathead! What have they done?"

Whirling around back towards the black cove, the worm whined and cried.

"Daddy! Flathead's hurt!"

Gogeta soon rose back up to his feet, glancing back towards the dark cove. The fusion's eyes widened, grinning from ear to ear.

_Wow...if they're that big, just imagine how big their father must be!_

His eyes immediately narrowed, keeping their large size as he suddenly found the thought repulsive.

_Disgusting! NO, I do NOT want to imagine even one more slimly little-_

Gogeta's mental rant was interrupted from the arrival of the papa worm, who was at least twice as big as the two worms standing at attention at his side. Before Gogeta could speak a word, Flathead rushed to his side, whining like a toddler.

"Dad! Those two guys were picking on me!"

The papa worm glanced over to Flathead for a moment, before turning his attention back to Gogeta. He roared, looming over Gogeta as he leaned closer to the fusion with barred teeth.

Gogeta tensed, moving back into his defensive stance as the worm approached. The two sons grinned and giggled mischievously, but soon stopped at the sudden impact of a large fin slamming into the back of their heads. The worm called Flathead glanced up, in confusion.

"Hey! What's the big idea Dad!"

"No one likes little smartalicks!"

The two worms shrunk back from the papa worm, who angrily loomed over them. The worm had no eyes, but the bulging vein up on the top right portion of his head indicated that if the worm could glare, he would've been.

The two children whimpered, trying to reason with their father.

"But..but they hurt me Dad!"

"They could have destroyed you! How many times have I told you to never leave the pack?"

The worm called Flathead burst out into a sob, crying out at the papa worm.

"I'm sorry Dad!"

Gogeta's jaw had already touched the squishy ground below, his arms drooping down in disbelief at the scene. He reeled back, watching the papa worm turn to him and chuckle slightly.

"Please forgive my son! He's young, and they both have a bad habit of trying to eat everything that moves..."

Gogeta nodded slowly, his eyes still wide.

"Yeah...sure...no problem..."

He then blinked, regaining his focus and coming up with an idea at the papa worm's mention of his sons.

"Hey, maybe you can help me out. I'm looking for _my_ sons in here somewhere..."

The papa worm nodded, gesturing towards the open black ceiling with his massive head.

"I think I saw them up towards the brain. They were with a green guy, so maybe that might be your best bet."

Gogeta grinned, nodding to the worms.

"Thanks! I appreciate it!"

The fusion then shot upwards into a dash, flying high into the dark abyss.

* * *

However, his flight was interupted as a sudden force slammed into his side, sending the fusion flipping sideways in confusion. Quickly righting himself in mid air, Gogeta shook his head before turning his attention to the attacker.

Floating in front of him was none other than the monster, Majin Buu. He had removed the orange and blue gi he had worn in the fight against Vegetto, but he mostly appeared the same as ever. His expression mimicked Gogeta's, the confusion clear.

"Who are you?"

Gogeta narrowed his eyes, the golden light shooting out from his base as he rapidly powered up to Super Saiyan.

"I am not Goku or Vegeta. I am Gogeta! It's over Majin Buu, I've come for you!"

Buu blinked in confusion, his eyes still wide.

"Go...geta?"

The monster then burst out into a laughter, clenching his fists.

"Oh really? You said your name was Vegetto when we fought outside, and now it's Gogeta?"

Gogeta nodded.

"That's right. I'm also not Vegetto either, but I'm just as strong. So that can only mean one thing..."

The fusion suddenly disappeared into thin air. Buu blinked, glancing around in confusion.

A soft "fzzt" marked Gogeta's return, appearing behind Buu and slamming his knee into the monster's back.

"We're going to skip the sarcastic banter, and I'm going to finish you right now!"


	4. Chapter 4: A New Plan

**Chapter 4: A New Plan**

Buu howled, flipping backwards from another powerful uppercut from Gogeta. The fusion had immediately flown into the offensive, pummeling Buu around with little effort without giving the monster a chance. Another kick sent Buu flying in the opposite direction, the monster barely being able to keep up with Gogeta's movements.

The fusion reappeared in Buu's flight path, catching him by the throat and holding Buu out in front of him. His eyes remained narrowed, letting out a roar as he shot his fist into Buu's stomach, sending him reeling back in pain from the blow.

Buu grunted, clutching his abdomen, and glanced up to meet Gogeta's narrowed eyes.

"There's no way you can win, Buu."

Buu snarled, clenching his fists in anger.

"Fool! I'll destroy you, if it's the last thing I do!"

The monster roared, promptly dashing forward in an attempt to connecting a flying punch to Gogeta. However, he shot straight through the fusion, having hit nothing than air. Whirling around, Buu glanced back at Gogeta in confusion.

Gogeta glanced over his shoulder, his narrowed eyes locking with Janembuu's for a brief moment. The form itself then twitched, suddenly vanishing into thin air. Having realized that it was only an afterimage, Buu attempted to whirl around in preparation for Gogeta's attack, but was unable to block the powerful kick dealt to the side of the monster's head.

Buu reeled back, howling out in pain. He shook his head, turning his attention back to Gogeta in anger.

What happened? All he could do before was run his mouth, and now he's suddenly bent on defeating me?

Buu's eyes widened, having realized a distinct key element to Gogeta's plan, and grinned slightly.

He won't kill me. Not when his friends are still in here...

The monster chuckled, shaking his head.

"Now now, Gogeta. You and I both know what happens if you actually follow through with your claim."

Gogeta scoffed.

"I never said I was going to kill you now. Only beat you to a pulp so you can't stop me from saving the others."

Buu narrowed his eyes, smirking.

"Oh really? And what makes you think I'm going to just let you poke around and look for them inside of _my_ body?"

Gogeta kept his glare, raising his arms to his sides.

"You can't force me out, Buu. In here, I can do as I please and mess up anything I want to. The only way I'm leaving is if I get my sons and my friends out of here as well, so you can either take that deal or suffer."

Buu chuckled darkly, his head tentacle whipping out in front of him.

"That is where you're wrong!"

Gogeta blinked, surprised by Buu's statement. Before the fusion could react, a bright pink beam shot forward from the tip of Buu's head tentacle and completely engulfed the fusion in its magical rays. Gogeta cried out, pulling his head towards his chest as he threw up a defensive stance.

The buzz and whir of the magic soon faded away, leaving the two in complete silence. Gogeta kept his eyes closed for a moment, before opening them slowly. He gasped, the sight forcing his eyes wide open.

Standing face to face with Buu, the two were now back on Earth and floated high above the sky. Gogeta's eyes then fell back onto Buu, who laughed manically in response to the situation.

"Buahahaha! What are you going to do now? You can' save your friends from out here, and there's no way I'm surrendering to a fool like you!"

* * *

Kabito Kai gasped, stepping back from the crystal ball.

"Oh no! He's outside Buu's body! How can he possibly save the others now without killing Buu?"

The Elder rubbed his chin for a moment, pondering.

"I'm sure he'll come up with something, but let me tell you something else that's alarming."

The old Kai smirked, glancing up at the confused Kabito Kai.

"It's been over thirty minutes since Gogeta was created."

Kabito Kai blinked, turning his attention back to the ball.

"Then how is he still fused together like that?"

The Elder chuckled.

"The magical effects of the earrings must've made the fusion permanent. When they used the fusion technique inside of Buu, they also activated the magic of the Potara Earrings, giving Gogeta the same effects of the Potara fusion but kept his original form."

Kabito Kai nodded, before suddenly cringing.

"Wow, imagine what would've happened if they messed up the dance, Elder. I remember seeing how their sons accidentally missed a step or two and ended up in those fat and skinny forms."

The Elder nodded.

"That would've been a disaster, for sure. But let us focus on the moment, and see how Gogeta handles this new problem."

* * *

Dende glanced up from behind the rock he, Mr. Satan, and the small puppy where hiding behind, the confusion clear on his expression. One minute, Buu was standing alone and staring at the ground like a stone statue, and now he's suddenly facing off with a new warrior. He smiled slightly, excited at the sight of the golden spiky hair.

Mr. Satan glanced up, blinking.

"Who's that guy up there? He's doesn't look like that Vegetto guy we saw earlier..."

Dende laughed.

"It doesn't matter! There's someone left to fight Buu, which means the Earth isn't doomed yet!"

* * *

Gogeta narrowed his eyes in frustration, clenching his fists together as Buu's laughter increased tenfold.

"Darn you!"

The fusion roared and lashed out with a powerful uppercut, sending Buu flying high up into the sky. Reappearing in the monster's flight pather, Gogeta continued to angrily spike Buu around like a pinball across the sky.

* * *

King Yemma's eyes were wide as well, watching the whole ordeal take place on the large flatscreen TV in his office. His colleagues and Baba had joined him to watch the Vegetto vs Buu match up, and nearly gave up hope on their situation. However, the red ogre had left the television running, and alerted the other viewers at the sudden development occurring between Gogeta and Buu.

"What's going on? That's not Goku, Vegeta, or Vegetto!"

Baba smirked, leaning against her crystal ball as she sat on Yemma's desk.

"Don't be so dense, King Yemma. Being absorbed into Buu's body must've split the fusion somehow, and those two tried again using the fusion dance to create this new warrior. Personally, I like him better than the cocky, arrogant Vegetto who ended up scaring the entire universe when he got absorbed like an amateur. He must've learned from his counterpart's mistake, and is ready to finish the job."

King Yemma rubbed his chin, watching Gogeta pummel Buu around like a pinball for a moment.

"I don't know Baba. This new fusion seems upset, as if he didn't want to be out of Buu's body..."

He snapped his fingers.

"Of course! Vegetto _wanted_ to be absorbed by Buu!"

Baba raised an eyebrow.

"Why would he? It's obvious that he was just too full of himself, dropping his guard and getting absorbed by Buu when he wasn't paying attention."

King Yemma chuckled loudly, smiling down at Baba.

"Oh, Baba! You're a funny old witch!"

He then sighed, turning his attention back to the screen.

"No matter how much you dislike him, you have to give him some credit. He has the combined mindset of a master tactician like Vegeta and a natural fighting genius like Goku, so it's very unlikely that he would make a mistake like that one. He must've been taunting and toying with Buu to get absorbed! And it's clear why!"

He turned back to Baba.

"He wanted to save his friends and family before finishing off Buu!"

Baba's eyes widened, nodding in understanding.

"Oh, I get it now. But his plan backfired, since Goku and Vegeta had to use the fusion dance to make this new fighter."

King Yemma nodded, turning his attention back to the screen.

"I've heard the dance only lasts for 30 minutes. Let's just hope he doesn't run out of time..."

* * *

Gogeta grunted, slamming his fist into Buu's stomach in order to bring the monster to a complete halt in front of him. Buu gagged, conforming around the fist buried in his stomach.

The fusion then whirled around, round house kicking Buu away. The monster reeled back, but soon broke out into a fit of laughter in between his coughs.

"Hurt me...all...*cough*...you want, Gogeta. But you won't be able to save your friends unless you kill me!"

Gogeta narrowed his eyes, clenching his fists.

"I will find a way to save them, Buu. And beating you around like this is just the stimulation my mind needs to come up with a plan!"

Buu chuckled again, straightening himself out.

"Fool. They're apart of me now, and there's nothing you can do to stop me!"

Gogeta kept his glare trained on Buu, remaining silent for a few moments. However, the fusion suddenly had a spark of inspiration within the back of his mind. The fusion instinctively threw his arm up, preparing his signature attack.

"No, Buu. That's where _you're_ wrong!"


	5. Chapter 5: The Stardust Breaker

_Thanks to everyone who has been reviewing and favoriting this story! I appreciate the feedback, and I'm really glad you like it so far! :D_

_Onto the next chapter!**  
**_

* * *

**Chapter 5: The Stardust Breaker**

Still floating high above the barren rock wasteland below, Gogeta continued to face off with Buu, holding his right arm up with an open palm to the sky.

Buu chuckled, raising an eyebrow at Gogeta.

"Oh really? Do you honestly think that you can save your friends?"

The monster lowered his arms, still laughing and reveling in his "victory".

"The only chance you had to save them was when you were in my body. Now that you're outside, there's no way for you to save them!"

Gogeta kept his eyes narrowed, his arm twitching slightly.

"I've already dealt with this problem before, Buu, and I can assure you that I will solve it again!"

Buu's raised eyebrow remained, but his confident expression was soon replaced by confused glance, watching Gogeta's aura rapidly expand outward from his base. The fusion gritted his teeth together, still keeping his arm straight to the sky.

Bright and small energy particles glinted in the sunlight, converging towards the open palm of the fusion. They quickly continued to pour towards it, rapidly forming a bright, rainbow colored sphere that began to illuminate the sky itself in it's powerful energy.

"Not long ago, a powerful and dark parasite had been unwittingly set free, taking on one of the working ogres as its host body. It spiraled out of control in power, far beyond what Goku and Vegeta could handle separately, and the two fused together in order to form me!"

The small energy ball then suddenly disappeared within the fusion's tight grip, rays of bright light shining through the crevices in Gogeta's hand.

"So I had to think fast, using another technique to separate the parasite from the innocent worker. It worked wonders, completely eradicating the parasite's energy signature away while leaving the ogre completely unharmed."

Buu's eyes went wide, watching helplessly as Gogeta prepared to throw the blast towards him.

"You are the parasite Buu, absorbing people to add to your own power! You may be your own host body, but that just makes it easier for me to use the Stardust Breaker to cleanse my friends and family out of you!"

Buu clenched his fists together, grunting angrily in response to the fusion's claim.

"You're just bluffing!"

Gogeta scoffed, throwing his arm forward.

"Not this time, Buu!"

The energy had completely faded away from sight, being tossed forward without so much as a hint of a trace and rapidly closed the gap towards Buu. The attack slammed into Buu like an invisible fist, causing the monster to suddenly grip his abdomen. His eyes went wide in extreme pain, letting out feral grunts as he began to convulse uncontrollably.

He glanced down at his arms, having lost nearly all bodily functions from within the energy tearing into the monster from within. Black and silver noise like particles filled Buu's eyes, shining brilliantly as his entire skin began to glow from underneath the skin.

Buu let out one final scream as the energy began to vaporize the monster from the inside out, rapidly eradicating his entire body. The energy had expanded outward once Buu's body had been completely eradicated, but soon spiraled back towards the air where the monster had once been.

The energy began to clump together in front of the fusion, eventually forming into five separate ovals of bright light. They continued to grow out, taking on the form of humanoids, causing Gogeta to slightly smile.

The energy itself then began to die down, leaving behind five unconscious being in their place. The first to cascade down towards the ground was none other than Gohan, followed shortly by Goten, Trunks, and Piccolo.

Gogeta had immediately descended down to the ground below, making sure that each one had a gentle landing. He broke out into a distinct smile, observing that each one of his friends and sons where still breathing.

* * *

Kabito Kai shouted with joy, springing up into the air in glee as he turned his attention away from the crystal ball.

"HE DID IT! THE UNIVERSE CAN FINALLY REST EASY, THANKS TO GOGETA!"

The Elder scoffed, still staring at the crystal ball.

"Come now, young Kai. What crystal ball have you been looking through?"

Kabito Kai blinked, staring at the elder in confusion as he continued, pointing towards the ball.

"Open your eyes, and look closer."

* * *

Dende could barely contain his joy, having sprung up from his hiding place and breaking out into a sprint.

"He did it!"

Mr. Satan gasped, reaching out for Dende as he watched the guardian take off. The small puppy mimicked his joy, barking excitingly as it took off after Dende, followed shortly by Mr. Satan.

"Hey, wait for me!"

Gogeta glanced up in confusion, watching Dende and Mr. Satan approach him. He smiled, but reeled back as he felt a small creature jump onto his shoulder.

The fusion chuckled, catching the puppy that had landed on his chest, and pulled his head back as the dog happily lapped at his cheek.

"Woah, hey there little buddy!"

Dende smiled, watching Gogeta gently place the dog back onto the ground. The guardian kept his grin, watching Gogeta turn to face him.

"I can't believe it. Buu's actually gone, and it's all thanks to you."

Gogeta nodded, smiling back at Dende.

"Thanks, Dende. I'm sorry for giving you a scare back there when Buu absorbed Vegetto, and I'm happy to see that he didn't get to you. We'll need to gather the Dragon Balls and fix this mess."

Dende nodded.

"So it's true. You're not Vegetto, are you?"

Gogeta sighed, shaking his head.

"No."

The fusion then broke out into a large grin.

"I'm Gogeta!"

Dended chuckled at the fusion's enthusiasm, watching the little puppy scamper away. The dog had picked up a sudden scent, following a trail with the end of his nose.

Mr. Satan blinked in confusion, watching the dog sniff the area, and followed after him. The dog soon came to a halt, barking at Mr. Satan once he had found what he had been sniffing for.

Mr. Satan's eyes widened at the sight, whirling around immediately to Gogeta and Dende.

"Look! It's Buu!"

Gogeta and Dende spun around, both of them with wide eyes.

"What?"

True to the his word, Mr. Satan and the small puppy turned their attention back to the fifth member that had been freed by the use of the Stardust Breaker. Lying unconscious before them was none other than the fat Majin Buu, silently breathing in and out as he remained still on the hard, rocky ground.

* * *

The Elder sighed.

"Buu hadn't been killed by an attack like that, youngin."

Kabito Kai stepped back in horror, staring at the crystal ball in disbelief.

"But...but...Gogeta finished him!"

The Elder shook his head.

"No. He killed the evil Majin Buu. The one who had absorbed the fat one, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, and Piccolo. Since his first absorption was none other than this Majin Buu, he was indirectly saved with the others."

* * *

Mr. Satan called out to the two, gesturing for Dende to come forth.

"Hey little green guy! Quick, come use your powers on him before he dies!"

Gogeta quickly extended an open palm out at the unconscious Buu, yelling at Mr. Satan.

"Have you lost your mind? Move!"

Mr. Satan blinked at Gogeta's demand, staring at the fusion as he continued.

"Get back! It's not over until he is dead!"

Mr. Satan frantically shook his head, waving his hands in the air.

"But.. but he's different than he was! He would never do those bad things ever again! He even tried to stop that evil Buu from absorbing him and killing us all!"

Gogeta scoffed.

"Well what if he isn't all gone? What is he blows his stack again and produces another killing machine? What then?"

Mr. Satan hesistated, his tone becoming even more panicked.

"Well...I don't know!"

Gogeta's patience began to wear thin, and the fusion narrowed his eyes as he spoke with a bitter and sarcastic tone like his dear mother.

"Well I do. And it would mean the end of the world! You might be willing to take that gamble, but I'm not!

Mr. Satan placed his hands together, begging the fusion to stand down.

"Please, I beg you. I'll take full responsibility! He..he can live with me hehe!"

Gogeta grunted in annoyance, his tone taking on a sarcastic sense of joy.

"Oh, sure! That sounds great, until his little mutt is run over in the street someday!"

Gogeta's patience had expired, angrily berating Mr. Satan for the last time.

"Clear out, fool. Or you'll die with your friend!"

Mr. Satan then broke out into a sob, burying his head within Buu's plump pink belly as he made his choice and braced for the energy blast.

Gogeta's anger increased rapidly at the sight, scrunching his face in annoyance at the scene.

_Idiot..._

The fusion grunted, keeping his arms extended as he prepared to blast the monster away. He had no idea why the sudden burst of anger had hit him, struggling to make sure it had not consumed him completely.

Gogeta glanced away from Mr. Satan's repeated sobbing, turning his attention to the small puppy. The dog had joined Mr. Satan, keeping his sad beady eyes trained on Gogeta as he let his small head rest on Buu's plump chest.

The fusion's eyes widened, turning his attention away from the dog and watched the three as a whole. His expression softened, staring at Mr. Satan sobbing on top of Buu's stomach, the puppy resting on Buu's chest, and the "monster" sleepingly peacefully underneath them both.

_They're a family. He's the only person Hercule showed compassion for, and the two must be best friends._

Gogeta frowned, lowering his arm down to his side and deciding Buu's fate along with Hercule's. He then turned his attention down to Dende, who blinked up at him in confusion.

"Go ahead and heal him, alright Dende?"

Mr. Satan's eyes went wide, the shock clear on his expression. He then let out a gleeful laugh.

"Thank you so much! I'll..I'll never forget this!"

The fusion nodded curtly, watching as Dende made his way towards Buu and began to heal the plump creature.

"Once you're done here, we need to head back to the Lookout."


	6. Chapter 6: First World Problems

_Hey guys! Sorry for this short chapter, but I needed to have some filler to bridge the story from the end of the Buu crisis to my next adventure for the fusion, which begins after the events of GT :)_**  
**

_So I come to you guys asking for advice. Would you guys like me to continue on with filler like this, detailing what Gogeta experiences as he tries to live in a peaceful world? Or just jump into the next adventure plan, which starts after the events of GT?  
_

_Leave a review and let me know what you guys want so I can make a good decision! :D  
_

* * *

**Chapter 6: First World Problems**

"He's mine!"

"No, he's mine!"

Bulma and Chi Chi stood face to face, glare to glare on top of the Lookout high above the ground. The two women fumed at each other in front of the Z-Fighters that had been resurrected with the use of the Dragon Balls. Almost every one of the group members besides Gohan, Goten, Trunks, and Videl had an amused grin on their face as they watched the two women fight.

Gogeta scratched the back of his head, furrowing his brow in confusion. He stood a few feet back from the middle of the two women, and he frowned at the fact that he was obviously the subject of their bickering.

"Gohan and Goten haven't had a father for over 7 years, and they deserve to have one now!"

Bulma huffed, matching Chi Chi's volume in her own shouting.

"But Vegeta was still married to me and a father to Trunks, so I'm just as entitled to him as you are!"

Chi Chi also huffed, and both women suddenly turned their attention to Gogeta.

"What do you think?"

Gogeta blinked, reeling back slightly at the sudden question. As far as the fusion could remember, neither one of the women were very keen on taking their husband's advice, so Gogeta hesitated as he squeaked out a response.

"Uh...sharing is caring?"

Both women scoffed in response, rolling their eyes at Gogeta and returned to their shouting. The fusion sighed, relieved to escape their conflict even if they had mocked him.

Krillin continued to chuckle in amusement, elbowing Gogeta's side.

"Don't just love them?"

Gogeta cringed slightly.

"Not when they are like this. I just hope they don't actually resort to fighting."

Krillin nodded, keeping his amused grin.

"Well, just remember that you are the one who decides its outcome. I mean, it is about you so it should be decided by you!"

Gogeta's eyes widened, the statement bringing the fusion inspiration.

"You're right! Thanks Krillin!"

Krillin nodded, turning back to the remaining group. Once he had reached Yamcha, Tien, and Piccolo, his expression twisted into a mischievous grin.

"He bought it."

Yamcha smirked, kneeling down towards Krillin.

"He did, huh? That means all we have to do is sit back and enjoy the show."

Tien shook his head, keeping a half smile.

"C'mon you guys. It would've been a bad idea to trick Goku, even if it was easy. But tricking the fusion between Goku AND Vegeta is probably not the smartest idea, especially since Vegeta is in there..."

Krillin rolled his eyes.

"It'll be fine, trust me! Besides, that fusion is going to have more trouble with those two than to focus on us!"

Yamcha and Krillin both burst out into laughter, while Tien couldn't help an amused smile. Piccolo, however, kept his arms crossed and studied the fusion with a serious expression.

_His power level is beyond what anyone here can comprehend. I never imagined that he'd be this strong._

* * *

Gogeta made his way forward to the two women bickering, with new found confidence. He cleared his throat loudly, temporarily halting the two women's shouts and spoke in an authoritative tone.

"That's enough! I have decided that the person who should decide the outcome of this argument should be the one who it is about. So I will be choosing my wife!"

The two women blinked, both having an expression that showed their confusion and outrage. Gohan cringed slightly, leaning over towards Gogeta and whispered into his ear.

"Bad idea father..."

Gogeta didn't bat an eye at Gohan's warning.

"Hush, Gohan. I am speaking now."

Gogeta glanced at Bulma and Chi Chi for a moment, and the entire Lookout remained silent in anticipation for the fusion's decision. He then suddenly broke out into a massive grin, reaching out and pulling both women into a hug.

"I choose both of you!"

Bulma and Chi Chi glanced at each other at the sound of Gogeta's enthusiasm, before suddenly erupting into a fit of rage. The fusion's happy grin was replaced into an expression of horror, crying out as both women suddenly tackled him to the ground and mercilessly assaulted him for his proposal.

Most of the warriors watched on in amusement at the fusion's situation, their laughs ringing out into the sky in a world that finally knew peace.


	7. Chapter 7: Five Years Later

_Alright, so after talking with gokugirl on dA, I was told she'd like to see Gogeta live a peaceful life. However, I realized just how much length that would entail, so I decided to instead continue on with the next adventure for The Ultimate Warrior and with a new plot idea that I plan to use in this chapter. When I get the time, I will write a stand alone FF based on Gogeta's peaceful life._

Just a heads up, this is a warning is for the slight smut/sexual content between Gogeta and Bulma. It's really nothing bad, but I want to make sure people are aware that there is some referencing to Bulma/Gogeta action xD

* * *

**Chapter 7: Five Years Later**

The defeat of Majin Buu at the hands of the ultimate warrior, Gogeta, marked the beginning of only a brief era of peace for Earth. Five short years later, a parasite forged out of hatred for the Saiyans soon arrived on the peaceful world. His name was Baby and he rapidly began to infect and spread his influence across the planet, eventually turning every inhabitant on Earth into his slave. Gohan, Goten, and Trunks had all failed in stopping the Tuffle parasite.

The planet fell to the monster's control at their defeat, due to the fact that Gogeta had left Earth to receive training from the Kais on their homeworld. Hearing the news of what had occurred back home, Gogeta quickly left the Kai's homeworld once the training was complete, only to find the Earth devoid of human life. The fusion soon turned his attention to the new Planet Vegeta, which encircled Earth like a second moon.

Gogeta made his way to the new planet, closing on the parasite Baby and confronted him in a battle to save his loved ones. Using Gohan as a host body, Baby proved to be no match for the fusion in peak transformation, while Gogeta had transformed into a Super Saiyan at the end of the match. However, the parasite discovered that out of all the Saiyans he had encountered, there was one difference that Gogeta had: his new tail. The parasite then secretly ordered Gogeta's possessed wifes, Bulma and Chi Chi, to use a new device known as the Blutz Wave Generator. The machine proved a valuable success, turning the parasite into a Golden Oozaru. With his newfound power, Baby had gained the upper hand in the fight against Gogeta, pummeling him for only a few minutes. Gogeta soon recovered, letting out a thunderous roar as he unveiled the purpose for the Kai's secret training: Super Saiyan 4. The fusion quickly pummeled Baby into submission, before using the Stardust Breaker to separate the parasite from Gohan's body. Now free from Baby's influence, Gogeta wasted no time in eradicating the parasite from existence, freeing the population of Earth from Baby's control.

* * *

Having returned the world back to normal, Gogeta found himself on a temporarily peaceful planet, standing inside Bulma's lab. The fusion scratched the back of his head, watching her navigate around the room and scrambling around at different stations.

"So, what am I doing again?"

Bulma kept her attention towards the table, scribbling on a tablet with a small pencil.

"You're going to be testing a new serum I've been working on. It works better than a senzu bean, from the studies I've conducted."

She then glanced over her shoulder, giving Gogeta a wink.

"Hopefully, it'll work on someone as strong as you."

Gogeta laughed nervously, blushing slightly.

"Hopefully..."

The fusion thought back at how he had managed to keep both Chi Chi and Bulma as his wives.

* * *

His original plan had proven to be a disaster, resulting in painful memories of the two attacking him at once. But in the end, he had led the two down to a compromise, discovering what both women wanted from the fusion:

Chi Chi mainly wanted a father figure to help around the house and to raise Goten with her. Sure, she wanted a loving husband and didn't want to be alone, but that desire paled in comparison to the help she wanted in her life.

Bulma, on the other hand, wanted a loving husband more than a father figure. She had felt the miserable nights alone ever since Vegeta had sacrificed himself to kill Buu, desperate for her prince to return to her. Instead, she received something better: a fusion between the man she had always considered as her caring (attractive) best friend and her beloved Saiyan prince. Sure, she also wanted Gogeta to serve as a father figure in raising Trunks and helping around the house, but it also paled in comparison to the love she wanted to experience out on romantic dates and, especially, in her bedroom.

With the new information from what both women, Gogeta's first reaction to the news led him to one conclusion: they wanted what his two fusees alone couldn't do. So, the fusion put on his thinking cap, and came up with a brilliant plan to make sure both women got exactly what they wanted. During the long school year, Gogeta would spend his time with Chi Chi and Goten at their new home in West City, raising/occasionally training Goten as a father figure along with helping Chi Chi with the hassles of everyday life. During the summers, Gogeta would then move in with Bulma and Trunks, spending almost his entire time with his wife and the left over time either recovering or with Trunks. The deal had worked perfectly, since both homes were within driving distance from each other and gave the women a chance to see Gogeta if they had a problem.

* * *

Gogeta huffed at the flashback, sighing in relief as he stretched his arms. The fusion was happy to have finally left the bedroom for what seemed like an eternity, finally getting Bulma to focus on her science experiments.

_Note to self: NEVER leave Bulma alone for more than a year..._

* * *

When he had arrived at Capsule Corp for his first summer with Bulma, he had been delighted at the thought of spending time with a lover rather than cleaning and dealing with the hassles of everyday life. The first night had been heaven, a nice change in pace from cleaning and cooking to shuffling around with Bulma underneath the sheets.

However, it soon proved to be a HFILish heaven after two weeks of near solitude with the woman. The fusion had discovered that no matter how hard he tried to get away from her bed, Bulma had proved to have the consistency of an android, only pausing in their little adventures together for sleep after 2 in the morning. He eventually gave up on trying to break free, laying on the bed motionless as he let Bulma continue on without end. Once her unending sex drive had pushed Gogeta to use the Super Saiyan transformation just to prevent himself from falling asleep, the fusion immediately forced her to stop and talked her into actually leaving the bedroom for more than just a snack and potty break.

* * *

Gogeta blinked, surprised to see Bulma standing in front of him while waving her hand in his face.

"Hello? Anyone home?"

The fusion sighed, nodding back.

"Yeah, don't worry. Sorry, I was just thinking about the first summer here..."

Bulma rolled her eyes, stepping back and placing her hands on her hips.

"Oh, c'mon hun. You're not still complaining about that, are you?"

Gogeta narrowed his eyes slightly.

"We practically lived in that bedroom for two weeks. To be honest, I'm not sure you're even human."

Bulma huffed.

"You weren't complaining about being in the bedroom fifteen minutes ago!"

Gogeta's eyes went wide with annoyed disbelief.

"Yes I did! We spent all morning in there, and you still aren't satisfied!"

"It's not as long as two weeks."

"Which is also too long for sex!"

Bulma sighed, turning back towards the table.

"Just come over here so I can run some tests..."

Gogeta glanced away, crossing his arms in compliance. However, before the fusion had a chance to walk forward, the large time machine on the other end of the room had captured his eye.

"Bulma, what's that?"

Bulma glanced up, staring at the time machine for a moment, before glancing back down to the table.

"Oh, it's just the time machine Trunks used to get here during the Cell Games. He gave me the blueprints from future me, and I made one myself."

Gogeta stumbled forward, arriving at the end of the machine. A small, glint gleamed from the main console inside the pod, and the fusion couldn't help springing up into the air and landing inside.

"Well, now that's interesting..."

Bulma glanced over to the machine, and blinked.

"What do you mean?"

Gogeta gestured towards a small, red button on the main console. It was out of place, seemingly disconnected from the rest of the machine.

"You have a broken button. Here, I'll fix it for you..."

Bulma's eyes widened, quickly making her way towards the time machine and rapidly shook her hands.

"NO! DON'T TOUCH ANYTHING-"

She was too late. After pushing the red button in place, the dome glass covering suddenly sprung forward, trapping Gogeta inside the cockpit to the machine. The fusion blinked, glancing around as the pod slowly rose up into the air within the lap, and disappeared into thin air with a blinding flash of light.


	8. Chapter 8: The Potara Fusion

_For those of you that have already read DBGT: The Potara Fusion, this chapter should be easy to follow ;)  
_

* * *

**Chapter 8: The Potara Fusion**

After a long and nerve wrecking blast through the space time continuum, the time machine finally slowed its incredible speed and slowly began to lose its momentum. Gogeta pressed his face against the glass, glancing around with wide eyes as the pod arrived out of a bright and black vortex to a lush open plain out a few miles away from what appeared to be West City. The pod landed onto the ground with a soft thud, and the machine's mechanics began to slow to a standby mode.

The glass top of the time machine sprung up like a cap from a bottle, and Gogeta leaped over the side of the metal object, landing softly onto the grass. He glanced around in confusion, scratching the back of his head.

"Wow, some trip. At least I didn't end up too far from West City..."

The fusion sighed, glancing over to the machine.

"I guess it's pointless to take this machine back to Bulma, since I'm in a new timeline."

Gogeta made his way over to the machine that towered over him, stopping once he was within a few inches from it. Without the slightest difficulty, the fusion grasped the pod on one of it's landing legs using one hand and began to make his way over to a nearby bush. He then dropped the machine in the small bush, covering the entire bottom of it, and clapped his hands together with a grin.

"That should do it! Now, to go see what's going on in this timeline!"

Gogeta then shot up into the air in a bright blue dash, heading towards West City at an incredible rate.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the city itself, the 31st World Tournament in the normal Dragon Ball Z timeline was about to begin. Crowds of spectators and fighters alike filled the open grounds of the arena, moving about to either register for the tournament itself or get tickets to the show that only occurred every three years.

Vegeta grunted in annoyance, glancing to his left as he watched Goku bounce around in disgust. The prince hated the fact that Goku had transgressed back to the form of a child, a bulging vein on his upper left temple showing his clear displeasure.

"Will you stop that nonsense, Kakarot? Just because you look like a child doesn't mean you have to act like one!"

Goku frowned, glancing up at Vegeta as he stopped his jumping.

"Sorry Vegeta. It's just that I'm excited to see if there are any super strong kids here in the tournament!"

Vegeta grunted.

"Don't be absurd. The children of this generation aren't nearly as strong as our sons or us when we were young. The only reason why that fool made you compete in the Junior division is because he wanted to avoid getting pummeled into a pulp."

Goku blinked, before narrowing his eyes in suspicion.

"Now I understand why you suddenly decided to compete. You're going to hurt Mr. Satan, aren't you?"

Vegeta smirked, shrugging his shoulders slightly.

"Maybe I will."

He then glanced over his shoulder, nodding to the third member of the group that had remained silent during Goku and Vegeta's conversation.

"Or maybe our son can have the honors."

Goku glanced over his shoulder as well, staring with Vegeta at the chuckling warrior.

"I hope you'll manage to put up a fight, dear mother. I want the honor to be a prize from our inevitable match up in the semi finals, so try to make it worth my while."

Vegetto kept his confident smirk, gesturing away from their current path towards the punching machine located on the far end of the pavilion.

"Now, we should probably head over to the machine so we can be properly registered. And try not to break the machine this time, mother."

The two Saiyans nodded in agreement, and the three warriors began to make their way towards the other side of the pavilion in earnest.

* * *

Poking his head from the left side of the open gate leading into the pavilion, Gogeta blinked at the sight before him. The fusion had wasted no time in arriving to the World Tournament arena, noticing that the tournament was in session, and had decided to fly in to see how far in time he traveled. He had immediately recognized all three warriors heading towards the punching machine, and attempted to figure out how the situation was possible.

_But...they're separate! How is that possible?_

The fusion made his way out into the open, standing in the middle of the open gate and scratched the back of his head while others began to walk past him from all angles.

_Strange..._

Gogeta then grinned from ear to ear, clasping his hands together.

_But that works for me! Finally, a chance to fight against my brother!_

The fusion then began to silently tip toe forward, sneaking around the pavilion and clung to the walls in order to avoid detection from the three warriors that where now in line for their turn at the punching machine. Gogeta kept his eyes trained on the three, ignoring the strange looks from other bystanders, and quickly made his way over towards the fighter's registration booth.

Vegetto blinked, glancing over his shoulder at the sudden presence of a powerful ki. He frowned, scanning the pavilion and finding no suitable source for the strong power.

Vegeta glanced back to Vegetto, raising an eyebrow at the Potara fusion. The kid's test of strength was held in a separate pavilion altogether, and Goku had left the two alone not long after they had made it into the long line for the punching machine.

"What's wrong?"

Vegetto turned his head back towards Vegeta, but kept his gaze off to the left.

"Nothing. I thought I sensed something."

Vegeta lowered his eyebrow, glancing around for a brief moment.

"I don't sense anything now, so it must of run off."

Vegetto nodded in agreement, smirking as he turned his attention away from the pavilion. It was now his turn to hit the punching machine, and the Potara fusion reeled his fist back with tremendous force.

"Well, let's make sure that if it's still around here, it knows who it's up against..."


	9. Chapter 9: Setting The Stage

_Jefferson Fabian: The original reference was to movie 12, Fusion Reborn. Remember how Janemba was created by the spill of toxic waste on an ogre worker who wasn't paying attention and jamming out to music? He had infected the ogre worker with his evil energy, using it as a host/captive body while he ran rampant through HFIL. Gogeta used the Stardust Breaker to eradicate only Janemba's evil energy, killing the villain without harming the ogre. That's why in the end, when Janemba is defeated, that ogre worker reappears in front of Gogeta after forming from the energy particles. And then promptly runs away in fear of the fusion :)  
_

_The same concept works with Buu, if the attack eradicates only Buu's evil energy. So Gogeta wiped out Buu, but left Gohan, Goten, Trunks, and Piccolo alone with the Stardust Breaker. Which is why they were freed at the end while Buu was defeated.  
_

_But enough of that, onto the next chapter! :D  
_

* * *

**Chapter 9: Setting the Stage**

Vegetto smirked, keeping his clenched fists at his sides as he stood face forward towards the machine. He glanced over to the officials, who blinked at him.

"Now stand aside!"

Reeling his fist back, Vegetto prepared to lash out at the machine with a chuckle. Shooting it forward, the blow caused the machine to rocket forward, broken pieces of metal and debris flying in every direction.

The reaction from the onlookers and officials was immediately. Everyone's mouth besides Vegeta's was agape, gasping in awe at the powerful display of strength. The officials remained still with fear, having dealt with an almost identical situation before. One of the officials sqeuaked, the shock clear in his tone.

"Oh wow..."

Vegetto grunted in amusement, crossing his arms and turned on his heel. The Potara fusion began to walk away from the broken machine itself, moving between awe struck fighters. He smirked at each one he passed, amused at the fact that each fighter moved out of his way when he approached.

He soon disappeared inside the training facility nearby, and the head official soon regained his composure. He turned to another one of his employees, his eyes still wide.

"See? I told you there was going to be a fighter like that! Now go fetch the other machine!"

The official nodded, quickly turning on his heel to go fetch the other machine.

* * *

Having registered for the tournament during Vegetto's and Vegeta's wait for their turn at the punching machine, Gogeta had managed to slip into the long line almost 10 fighters back from the other two Saiyans. Vegetto had brushed past his group of fighters, and Gogeta had remained hidden from the Potara fusion's sight.

Once he was sure Vegetto was no longer in range, Gogeta huffed loudly, and promptly face palmed.

So much for being subtle...

The fusion then glanced over to the wreckage, and blinked. An official began to cart a new, identical punching machine into the pavilion past the broken heap lying on the grass. He followed the official with his eyes, and immediately frowned at the sight of Vegeta standing at the front of the line.

* * *

The official sighed, glancing over to the head official once he had finally returned.

"There, I found it. We should be good to go now."

Vegeta raised an eyebrow over to the two, cutting off the head official before he could respond.

"Tell me, how many back ups do you have?"

The head official blinked.

"This is our only one. Why?"

A smirk grew on Vegeta's face, and the prince didn't speak another word. Recognizing what his body language foreshadowed, the head official immediately dropped to his knees, grasping Vegeta's boots as he pleaded.

"Please sir, I beg of you! It's our only replacement and we won't be able to properly arrange the bracket fairly!"

Vegeta chuckled, shaking the man off his Saiyan boots.

"Sorry, but I don't take requests."

In a similar fashion to Vegetto, Vegeta immediately shot out his left fist at the machine. The resulting blow sent the replacement spiraling backwards, crashing into the original broken debris and creating a large explosion.

The crowd of fighters immediately erupted into a panic, fleeing away from the Saiyan prince in a stampede as the officials began to faint. Walking away with his arms crossed, Vegeta chuckled as he began to make his way towards the training facility. However, a small glint caught the Saiyan prince's eye, and he glanced over to his left to see what it was.

In the midst of a flat green patch of grass stood Gogeta. The fusion held up a large, green leaf to cover his upper torso and face, but his lower body was completely exposed while he squatted on the grass.

Vegeta, however, glanced around in confusion to what had caught his eye. He eventually shrugged his shoulders, and began to make his way back towards the training facility.

Vegetto smirked, leaning against the wall next to the open entrance into the facility itself. As Vegeta passed him, the Potara fusion held up an open hand high above his head, signalling Vegeta for a high five. Due to the height difference, the Saiyan prince lept up into the air slightly to connect his hand to Vegetto's, creating a loud smack.

The two then disappeared into the facility, chuckling at their accomplishment.


	10. Chapter 10: Making An Entrance

_This is the final chapter of DBZ The Ultimate Warrior! The adventure will resume in the next FF in the Vegetto GT Trilogy: The Power of Fusion! Check my story list for the FF, since it will be under DBGT instead of DBZ :)  
_

_For those of you that have read DBGT: The Potara Fusion, this chapter is pretty much the same exact thing as Chapter 20. But there is a little Gogeta addition at the end, so you can see how these stories are tied together. :D**  
**_

* * *

**Chapter 10: Making an Entrance**

Goku grinned from ear to ear as he stood within the middle of the World Martial Arts Tournament ring, staring out into the cheering crowds.

"GOKU! GOKU! GOKU! GOKU! GOKU!"

Goku chuckled to himself, scratching the back of his head.

"Of all the weird stuff in the world. I'd never thought I'd be back her, competing as a kid again!"

The young Saiyan boy kept his grin, stitching the back of his arms and neck, much to the annoyance of his taller opponent. The boy shot up into the air, letting out a roar as he slammed his right leg into the side of Goku's small face. The opponent smirked, noticing the blow cause Goku's cheek to cave in, but it soon turned into a frown as tears began to form in his eyes from the pain developing in his shin.

The boy landed on the ground, collapsing onto his backside and clutched his shin in agony. Goku blinked, before narrowing his eyes and moving into his fighting stance.

"Sorry about the daydreaming. Now, let's get started!"

The young Saiyan blinked, staring at the crying boy clutching his shin in confusion. He yelped, suddenly being pulled up into the air by his arm with the sound of the announcer's voice blaring into his ear.

"And the winner of the first round in our Junior division is...Goku!"

The crowd roared in approval, chanting the young Saiyan's name. A frown, however, took over Goku's expression as he blinked in confusion.

"But I didn't even touch him!"

Leaning against the wall inside the main building, Vegetto chuckled as he studied the small Saiyan. A narrow window gave the fusion a perfect view of the ring, and he had watched the entire ordeal in amusement while the other contestants continued to train with the gym equipment not far from him.

"Just like Mr. Satan. Putting Goku in the Junior division and Pan in the adults, just so she can succeed him as champion."

He then sighed heavily, emphasizing his boredom.

"I hope the next match is more entertaining..."

Uub grunted, trowing a flurry of punches into the air in order to practice his new technique. He then whirled around, following up the assault with quick jabs with his left leg, before finishing the combo by swiping at the open air with his right leg in a roundhouse kick.

He then huffed, smiling down at his new outfit. Under the name of Papayaman, Uub had come back to life after the defeat of Baby from the wish of the Namekian Dragonballs. However, if it had not been for Kabito Kai's reminder to the Z-Fighters, Uub would have remained a digested cookie inside the bowels of Vegeta without a second thought. So, to spite Goku, Pan, and the others, Uub had decided to hide his arrival back into the world of the living and enter the 31st World Martial Arts tournament in disguise.

Ha! Those jerks won't know what hit them when they fight against me in the tournament!

Uub continued to grin proudly, his plan exciting him. The young man had no actual anger geared towards the others, but decided to treat this as more of a practical joke once he met them in the ring. After all, Goku and the others did known he was alive. Somewhere.

The warrior's mental thoughts were interuppted however, taking note of the man leaning against the wall at the other end of the room. Detached from the intense training and practice drills the other fighters were running through, the man seemed more of a threat than anyone else in the entire room.

His stance...those crossed arms...

Uub wanted to believe that the man was Vegeta. His overall body language was identical to the small Saiyan prince, but his outfit, overall hair texture, and height completely erased any thoughts that it was the prince.

But his outfit. Those are the Turtle Hermit clothes Goku showed me as a kid. Only with inverted colors...

Uub then broke out into a grin, his mind coming to one conclusion.

He must be one of Master Roshi's old students! Finally, Pan and I will have some competition!

Goku kept his frown as he left the ring, joining the other kids training in the separate section away from the adults. He was completely disappointed, realizing that he would have little to no competition in the tournament.

Man...I wish Mr. Satan would've let me fought in the adult division. I would forfeited against Pan if we met each other in the matches, but at least I could've gotten a decent fight in!

The young Saiyan continued to sulk, barely glancing up at the sound of the announcer's voice.

"And now, we will begin the first round of the 31st World Martial Arts Tournament! Our first contests will be Physio against Vegetto!"

Goku's head whipped up, catching the last name read by the announcer.

"Vegetto?"

The little boy instinctively jumped over to the window, hoping to get a glimpse of the Potara fusion. Much to his excitement, Goku grinned as he watched Vegetto walk side by side with his opponent. The other fighter had also drawn a lot of attention from the young children gathered at the window.

"Alright! We'll finally get to see Physio fight!"

Goku blinked, glancing down at the crowd of children.

"Who's Physio? Is he really strong?"

The group of children glanced at each other for a brief moment, before bursting out into laughter and scoffing at the young Saiyan.

"Who's Physio? Are you kidding me?"

"He's the newest advancement in robotics technology, capable of destroying and leveling small towns with the weapons he carries! The machine has it's own built in personality, and it's going to replace the entire army!"

One boy sighed, shaking his head.

"Although, the tournament won't let him use the guns and other missiles and stuff for his fights. He can only use his swords, but he'll be completely disqualified if he kills someone."

Goku frowned, turning back to the ring.

"Well, that seems a little unfair..."

The lead boy smirked, nodding in agreement.

"Yeah, it sure-"

"But I'm sure my son Vegetto can handle this guy no problem!"

The entire group of boys blinked, staring at the grinning Goku in confusion.

"Your...son?"

Goku nodded cheerfully.

"Yep! That's my son over there!"

The boys kept their wide eyes, turning their attention to the ring.

Gogeta sighed heavily, having found a distinct hiding place within the training facility away from Vegetto and Vegeta. Luckily, the kid's section was also far away from where the grown fighters were held, so he also didn't have to worry about running into Goku.

"I'm still confused about this timeline. My brother is his own being, dad is a child again, and mommy has a moustache. Weird..."

The fusion had taken refuge in a small compartment below the roof, having poked a hole into the side in order to see the matches.

"Well, at least I'll get to see my brother fight in the first round! That way I'll know who I'm up against!"

Now standing in the ring, the two warriors hosting the first match of the tournament stood face to face a few feet apart from each other.

Vegetto kept his arms at his sides, studying the smirking robot standing in front of him. He had the appearance of a normal human male, except his entire body was a distinct silver and made entirely of metal. The robot's mechanical chuckle rang out, flexing his metal muscles.

"It's a shame you had to fight me in the first round, human. But we all can't be winners, now can we?"

Vegetto smirked, making a small "hmph" noise in amusement.

"Funny. I was thinking the same thing..."

He then crossed his arms, and chuckled.

"I'll make you a wager. If you give up now, I promise I'll turn you into something...practical! Like a toaster, or a washing machine!"

Physio chuckled in response, lowering his arms slightly. His hands suddenly shot up into his forearms, and were soon replaced with dual swords at each end.

"You're a fool. I'm allowed to use my weapons while you are empty handed. You're a human, who can fatigue and get tired, while I am the perfect weapon. Capable of lasting forever, never giving in to pathetic human weaknesses!"

Physio moved into his fighting stance, slashing at the air.

"I am the ultimate machine!"

Vegetto's smirk widened, and the Potara fusion's arms rose to his waist.

"The ultimate machine, huh? Well then, let me ask you this..."

Clenching his fists together, Vegetto chuckled as a small, but very brief, surge of electricity swirled around his entire body.

"Does a machine like yourself ever experience fear?"


End file.
